


Whatever He Is To You

by orphan_account



Series: Foreshadowing [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Matchmaker Selina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look. All I'm saying is, Penguin is pretty sweet on you. And you haven't been treating him so well."</p><p> Jim wills away the redness spreading across his face. "He doesn't- he isn't- we aren't-"</p><p> She grins like seeing him flounder is the most satisfying thing in the world. Most of Gotham would agree that it is. "Sure."</p><p>---</p><p>Selina visits Jim for a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever He Is To You

"Selina?" Jim near yelps, keys slipping out his hands and clattering to the floor. He huffs, picks them up. "Don't do that."

She slides the window from where she entered shut. "Hey, Jim," she grins.

He sighs, grudgingly admiring of her cheek. He goes to the kitchen and pours himself some whiskey. And then, like this is normal,

"You want anything? Drink? Something to eat?"

Selina goes to the cupboard and grabs a bag of chips, starts munching on them perched on the tabletop.

"Any particular reason why you're here?" Jim asks wryly, sipping his drink and leaning back against the counter. 

"Yeah," she answers through a mouthful of chip. "Where's your girlfriend?"

He doesn't answer, just narrows his eyes and doesn't miss the glint of mischief in her expression. She swallows the food and folds her arms.

"You know I'm hanging with Penguin at the moment?"

"Yeah," he says, pointedly disapproving. 

"He's gone kinda crazy."

"Crazier than usual?"

"Exactly. Like," she leans in- "he literally killed this guy the other day just for not refilling his damn drink fast enough."

Jim makes a face and Selina grins.

"Yeah, he got his fork and just sta-" she starts gleefully.

"Okay, I get it," the detective mutters. 

Cat becomes serious again. "And he's drinking loads. He barely leaves the dining room. He keeps having all these-" she wrinkles her nose- " _emotional_ outbursts."

Jim shakes his head. "So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you're a cop. He killed someone."

"You want me to arrest him? Because-"

"Yeah, yeah, you won't do it. I know. I don't expect you to arrest him. I'm just saying. He's your friend, and he's freaking out."

"He's not my friend!" Jim says incredulously.  
She gives him this _look_ , that says _sure, and my name isn't Selina Kyle._

 "Okay," she says slyly. " _Whatever_ he is to you. Pretty soon he's probably gonna flip on _me_ ," her tone turns sickly sweet, "and I'm just an innocent child, you couldn't risk that, right?"

He snorts. Downs the rest of his drink.

"Right," he agrees exasperatedly. "I'll talk to him. But don't you have any idea what exactly is wrong?"

Selina smirks. "Of course I do. You wouldn't like it."

His face is the picture of confusion. "What?"

She rolls her eyes with an exaggerated huff.

"Look. All I'm saying is, Penguin is pretty sweet on you. And you haven't been treating him so well."

Jim wills away the redness spreading across his face. "He doesn't- he isn't- we aren't-"

She grins like seeing him flounder is the most satisfying thing in the world. Most of Gotham would agree that it is. " _Sure_."

"Selina-"

Cat takes another bag of chips and moves gracefully back to the window, sliding it up again. 

"See you around, Detective!" she calls, gives him a wave. 

"Just knock next time!" he yells after her.

He takes a moment to watch her move, agile and feline, across the buildings. 

Unnerved at her implications, Jim sits down to ponder them.

_Dammit._


End file.
